neoscavengerfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dogman/@comment-24945903-20140515194514
'L'uck was not on my side. On a second day a Dogman attacked me with a looter. I know my changes were slim, well who am I kidding, I was unsure whether I'd be eaten or beaten to death. I had no way of walking away from that bunch. But as we took first steps into the killing grounds, I realized to my surprise that the dogman was more interested in rushing at the looter than me and the looter was in between me and the fearsome beast. I had only a second to think of a plan, something that just might leave me with my life in my pocket or at least I would have a change to inflict enough hurt to the beast to make it want to leave me alone. Now that rambling maniac in between was running straight towards me with an arrow in its hand, as I silently waited with my bow. I waited long and aimed carefully and a lucky broadhead sunk into maniacs shoulder, he went down with the hit. But as I was aiming again I realized that I had let him way too close and in a painful realization a kick took me down as well. I kicked him while he was getting up and felt a panic rising its ugly head in my mind, that I was too wet-behind-my-ears to let something like this to end it all again. A lucky kick landed right where it should and he was down again and into taking a count. I crawled away and raised up only to drop another arrow to the bastards leg. I guess it bore deep as it dropped him down again. I was back to my senses and stepped back from him to about 6 steps to watch the fight. Now I was fearing for his quick death, with only a torch in my hand and a bow with 3 arrows on another. I don't know how, but for some reason that tough sob was still able to cause severe damage to the dogman and even to drive itto flee with bleeding wounds. I raised my bow and shot an arrow into the back of fleeing beast and another one just to see how far I could hit it with my self made bow, well I didn't. Poor bastard I thought, as I walked away with my bloody knuckles, after a quick tumble with already internally bleeding opponent. It was time to search for arrows and to run after that wounded animal. I had become the hunter and the fearsome beast had lost its size in my mind. That dogman itself , was not really a fight at all, it was more like an angry creatures last run to the slaughter. But it still took a four arrows to take it down. Well, ok, at least two of them hit, I wasn't going to take any changes this time, I learned my lesson. Later that night I counted my lucky stars, while I made my first dogman fur coat and prepared juicy meat at the campfire, only wondering whether it was a right thing to eat that two legged beast. It tasted like chicken.